


Indahnya Bulan

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Hanya hati yang mencinta yang memahami sebuah keindahan.----------





	Indahnya Bulan

Bulan, bukanlah hal yang indah di mata Snape. Tak ubahnya lampu redup yang menggantung di langit, bersinar tanpa cahayanya sendiri. Sabit dan purnama hanyalah bentuk tanpa arti, mengapa banyak yang mengaitkan bulan dengan romantisme, Snape sama sekali tak mengerti.

*

Gadis-gadis Ravenclaw mengendap-endap sambil cekikikan, setelah menyangkutkan sepasang sepatu keds warna-warni ke atas sebatang pohon. Snape hanya melihat sambil lalu, sama sekali tak ambil pusing, pun kepada seorang Luna Lovegood yang dengan kaki telanjang menanyakan sepatu keds warna-warninya kepada siapa saja yang ia temui.

*

"She's smart, but a bit... odd..."

"A bit? She's a looney!"

"Hahahaha..."

Karena berpikir dan bersikap berbeda, Luna pun menjadi Looney. Awalnya, Snape tak mau tahu. Asrama lain bukan urusannya. Namun hatinya terusik oleh kenangan. Ia tahu seperti apa rasanya. Ketika Severus menjadi Snivellus.

Dengan alasan 'berbicara terlalu keras di koridor' ia memotong nilai murid-murid penggosip itu, hingga Ravenclaw kehilangan 50 poin.

*

Yang terburuk dari "yang pertama', adalah ia berlanjut.

Luna Lovegood, 'terkunci' di lemari sapu. Luna Lovegood 'kejatuhan' air cucian pel. Luna Lovegood 'kehilangan' buku Ramuan. Terlalu sering, dan tentu saja Snape-lah yang selalu menemukan gadis itu pada kondisi terburuknya. Orang normal mungkin sudah menangis atau mencaci-maki, tetapi Luna cuma tersenyum. Ucapan terima kasihnya sewaktu Snape membukakan kunci lemari sapu begitu tulus. Sorot matanya begitu murni, Snape bahkan tak kuasa berkata sinis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Jadi ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencari pelaku penggencetan si gadis, dan menjatuhkan detensi yang bahkan membuat Peeves Si Hantu Jahil bergidik ngeri.

*

Snape membenci Luna.

Gadis itu, mengingatkannya pada masa mudanya dulu. Namun ketika Snape semakin lama semakin berkubang dalam kegetiran, Luna tetap bercahaya. Tidak menyolok, lembut dan jernih...

Laksana bulan...

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar, ketika di kemudian hari Snape memperhatikan purnama lebih lama daripada mage yang terjangkiti virus werewolf.

*

"Selamat hari Guru, Professor."

Luna mengulurkan setangkai mawar putih yang mekar penuh pada Snape, senyumnya lebar mengembang.

Snape menerimanya dengan masam, namun tak urung merasa puas ketika melihat Guru-Guru yang lain cuma menerima kuncup mawar putih.

*

Selalu ada yang bisa dirayakan oleh Luna Lovegood. Ia dengan gamblang mengatakan kesukaannya, lalu dengan spontan mengumumkan hal-hal seperti "hari ini adalah hari berterimakasih kepada Peri Rumah." Keanehannya lama-kelamaan jadi biasa, mereka yang dulu melihatnya dengan jijik sekarang hanya mendengus tak percaya atau bahkan geli dan tak jarang tersentuh.

Snape iri padanya. Gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang dulu diam-diam ia inginkan. Snape semakin membencinya.

Tapi juga menunggu-nunggu perayaan aneh yang diselenggarakan oleh si gadis. Luna selalu menghadiahinya sesuatu.

*

Tadinya bulan bukanlah hal yang indah di mata Snape. Ia tetap merasa benda itu ibarat lampu redup yang menggantung di langit, bersinar karena daya yang lain. Sabit dan purnama memang cuma bentuk tanpa arti, namun saat sinarnya menerobos jendela ruang bawah tanah Snape... ia mengerti mengapa banyak yang mengaitkan bulan dengan romantisme.


End file.
